Max (Camp Camp)
Summary Max is one of the main protagonists of the Rooster Teeth animated comedy cartoon "Camp Camp". Max is a cynical and vulgar 10 year old, whose parents dropped him off at Camp Campbell without any regard for him or what he did. Max's personality often clashes with David's happy and upbeat attitude, leading to his attempts to break David's happy facade. He is friends with the two other main characters of the show: Neil and Nikki. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Max Origin: Camp Camp Gender: Male Age: 10 Classification: Camp Campbell Camper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low), Social Influencing, Stealth Mastery, Knife Proficiency and Marksmanship, Minor Hacking, Can craft weaponry and contraptions with Preparation, and is rarely scared by anything. Attack Potency: Wall Level (He has been shown to physically hurt David multiple times during the series), likely''' higher''' with his switchblade. Speed: Normal Human with Subsonic combat/reactions (He was able to tag an object spinning this fast and is able to fight people comparable to him) Lifting Strength: '[[User blog:GreyFang82/A Few Camp-Camp Calcs|'Above Average]] (was able to throw Nikki and Space Kid a considerable distance) Striking Strength: Wall Class (is able to hurt David without any weapons) Durability: Wall Level Stamina: High (Was stabbed in the back but got back up to restrain the person who did so a few seconds later https://youtu.be/dVJIwfifaoo?t=108 S1E3. Was able to function at full capacity after spending 5 days without food, water, or rest https://roosterteeth.com/watch/camp-camp-season-4-6 S4E6) Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: A switchblade, matches, a flashlight, and a BB Gun. Intelligence: Above Average, has shown to be one of the most intelligent person in the camp in terms critical thinking, planing schemes, and noticing what most in camp fail to. Max often cons almost everyone at camp, including grown adults. Is very manipulative, easily convincing people to do things for him and is constantly attacking others on an emotional level, usually being able to break them down to tears. Feats *Was able to hit an object spinning at an incredible speed with his knife (Speed) *Got stabbed and given a black eye but later on showed no signs of either. (Low Regeneration) *Hid in David's car, Stolen his Phone, Stolen his Credit Card, Replaced himself with a decoy, Built a large contraption, and hid a live squirrel in Space kid's space suit with no one noticing any of it. (Stealth Mastery) *Caused both Gwen and David to break down in tears, Was able to convince Daniel (A crazy and manipulative cult leader) to go into song in order to knock him out and escape (S3E13), Manipulated campers in order to debate on who is the coolest kid for his entertainment (S3E2), Became a Candy Kingpin (S3E9), Convinced Strangers to give money to donate to the camp (S3E1), Manipulated Neil (A child capable of building self-aware AI and seeing though cult propaganda) into believing he wasn't a lapdog but still got him to do something for him and got Cameron Campbell to confess to his crimes (S3E7), and has permanently changed David's personality through simple exposure to him (S4E1). (Social Influencing) *Has casually thrown other campers around like nothing *Would have hit David in the eyes had he not have had safety googles on and was able to fire a crosbow bolt precise enough to spill chocolate milk into someone's mouth. (Marksmanship) *Max hacks into the video projector to show a feed of himself at the Time stamp of 9:33 and knew how to crash Neil's bot with no effort. (Hacking) *Throughout the entire episode of "Journey to Spooky Island", Max is shown to be unfazed by the many jump scares, horrible experiments, and torture chamber equipment. Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights At Freddy's) Freddy's Profile (Both were 9-B and Speed is Equal) Morty Smith (Rick & Morty) Morty's Profile (Car-Morty was Used, Speed was Unequal) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Kids Category:Knife Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Hackers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Characters Category:Camp Camp Category:Social Influencers